


Fight, fear, love

by marinesworld



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinesworld/pseuds/marinesworld
Summary: Meredith and Andrew get into a fight after she takes over Suzanne's case. Later, a blizzard hits Seattle. Will they be able to sort things out before it's too late? Inspired by this week and next week's synopsis.
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Andrew DeLuca
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	1. Hurt and in love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! I'm back with another story about Merluca and this time it will be a three-chapter fic. I hope you'll like it! Also, English is not my first language so please be indulgent. Enjoy! ;)

Andrew was in an on-call room. He had spent the last week working on Suzanne’s case and, honestly, he was feeling kind of hopeless. He was exhausted, both physically and mentally, and he was trying to get some sleep but now that he was finally alone and having some peace and quiet, all he could think about was Meredith. They had sex the night before and, somehow, he felt like they were back at square one. He didn’t know what to think of all this. He loved her, deeply, but he wondered whether she felt the same way or not. Meredith was not always an easy person to understand and he knew that they still had to figure some things out. But right now, he needed to sleep.

Just as Andrew was starting to doze off, his pager went on. Andrew sighed and got up to look at it. “SOS Suzanne” As soon as he saw this, he felt wide awake and stormed out of the room. When he arrived in Suzanne’s room, he saw Dr. Riley watching Suzanne’s constants and giving instructions to other doctors and then, when he looked at Suzanne, he saw Meredith doing CPR on his patient. Andrew was confused, why was she here?

“What happened?” Andrew asked, worried about Suzanne’s condition.

“She just crashed. We’re trying to bring her back” Meredith turned to look at him and couldn’t help but notice how tired he looked. She felt bad for him and she was hoping that she would be able to help with Suzanne’s case and get some weight off his mind. She then turned her attention to Suzanne.

“Alright. What can I do?” Andrew said, willing to do everything he could to help.

***

Two minutes later, but what felt like an eternity, Suzanne was out of danger. They had difficulties bringing her back but after a minute or so, they got a rhythm. Andrew felt so relieved, he had been so worried and had really thought that they were going to lost her. Between the lack of sleep and the stress, Andrew suddenly felt like he was suffocating. He quickly got out of the room and sat on a chair outside. Meredith saw him and she immediately knew that something was wrong. She looked at him through the glass window and saw that he had put his head between his arms and that he had trouble breathing. It hurt to see him like that so, after checking Suzanne one last time, she left the room and headed towards Andrew.

“Andrew! Are you okay?” She heard Andrew’s rapid breathing which only increased her concerns. After a few seconds, he still hadn’t given her an answer. Meredith kneeled down in front of him and looked at him.

“Andrew, look at me, please.” Meredith put her hands on Andrew’s arms, trying to get him to look at her but nothing worked. He was still having trouble breathing and Meredith didn’t know what to do.

“Andrew, please. You’re starting to scare me”

“Leave me alone, please” He finally said. Meredith let go of his arms and started getting confused, why was he reacting like that? She stood up and looked down at him.

“What is it?”

Andrew sighed. “I just want to be alone. I don’t need to be taken care of. I’ll be fine”

“No. I won’t leave before you tell me why you’re reacting like this”

“You stole my patient, that’s what happened” Andrew raised his head and looked at her. Meredith noticed that his breathing had slowed down and saw anger in his eyes. He was looking at her like she was the worst woman in the world and she suddenly felt so hurt. She didn’t get why he was so mad about the fact that she wanted to help, she thought he would be thrilled that she took interest in his work but, apparently, she was wrong.

“I didn’t steal your patient, Andrew. I just asked Dr. Riley if I could take over Suzanne to help you”

“Well, Suzanne is my patient. I am the one treating her and now I feel like you’ve taken her from me” Andrew answered, clearly upset.

“I just wanted to help! I don’t get why you’re so upset about this!” Meredith’s voice started to rise.

“Because I feel like you want to control everything around you! And, honestly, it’s kind of annoying!”

“I can’t believe what you’re saying! You’re overreacting right now!”

“No, I’m not! You’re the one who doesn’t understand! The only thing you want is to find Suzanne’s problem and to be rewarded for it!” Andrew started screaming and everyone in the hospital corridor turned towards them. Meredith and Andrew were so caught up in their fight that they didn’t even notice that they were screaming and that everyone was looking at them. A few seconds later, Dr. Riley got out of Suzanne’s room.

“Stop screaming! This is an hospital!” Dr. Riley said, trying to get Meredith and Andrew to calm down. “If you want to scream, go outside the hospital”

Meredith and Andrew both went silent and turned towards Dr. Riley. Before Andrew could say anything, Meredith’s voice was heard:

“I was just leaving anyway” Meredith looked one last time at Andrew and left. He turned his gaze towards Dr. Riley and saw that she was angry at him.

“Sorry, Dr. Riley. We shouldn’t have screamed” Andrew said, feeling bad.

“What was that about?”

“Just some disagreement about Suzanne, nothing important”

“Well, it didn’t look like it”

“I’m sorry but I’d rather not talk about it, Dr. Riley”

“Is there a thing between you two?” Dr. Riley asked. She had noticed the looks they gave at one another and had guessed that their fight wasn’t only about Suzanne, judging by the way they had yelled at one another. Andrew didn’t answer and just looked at her. He wasn’t going to talk about his relationship with Meredith to someone he barely knew, let alone the doctor who had come at Grey Sloan to help him solve a medical mystery.

“I guess your silence means yes. I don’t know what happened between the two of you but I don’t want it affecting your work or Dr. Grey’s. I need you two focused to solve Suzanne’s case. Understood?”

“Yes, Dr. Riley. It won’t happen again, I promise” Dr. Riley nodded at Andrew’s answer and went back into Suzanne’s room. Andrew was lost, he loved Meredith so much but, at the same time, he was really angry at her for doing such a thing. Why would she steal his patient? Was it because of Dr. Riley? Andrew looked at his watch and saw that it was late. He decided to go home and get some sleep while he still could. He went into the resident’s lounge, changed and got out of the hospital.

***

Meredith had just gone home. She was still pretty upset about the fight she had with Andrew but she decided to let it go for now and enjoy the time she could spend with her kids and sisters. Maggie and Amelia were playing with the kids. She went to the living room, kissed each one of her kids, sat on the couch and let out a sigh.

“Everything alright?” Maggie asked her sister.

“Yes, everything’s fine. I just had a long day” Meredith said, trying to smile.

“I heard about the argument with Andrew”

“Yeah, me too. Everyone at the hospital was talking about it” Amelia added.

Meredith looked at her sisters with an annoyed face. She knew that no secrets could be kept in that hospital but she didn’t think her fight with Andrew would spread so quickly.

“Yes, we had a fight, but I don’t want to talk about it” Meredith said, taking her phone to show her sisters that the conversation was over.

“Sure, no problem, Mer”

“Actually, I’m going to bed. I’m pretty exhausted after the day I had. I’ll see you tomorrow” Meredith stood up from the couch and started heading towards the stairs.

“Good night, Mer” Amelia and Maggie said.

Meredith turned to look at her sisters and smiled “Good night you two”

Then, Meredith went to her bedroom. She changed into her pyjamas, looked at her phone for a while and decided that it was time to sleep. She laid down and took the other pillow between her arms. Andrew’s pillow. She breathed it in and she could still smell Andrew’s scent from the other day. She turned and looked at the empty space next to her. She really missed him but she was lost. She loved him so much, even if she had trouble admitting it to herself but, she did. And it terrified her. But, deep down, she knew that she couldn’t let her fear keep her from loving him because she couldn’t deny the love she had for him. At that moment, she realized that she had messed up and that she could lose him at any moment. Meredith squeezed the pillow in her hands and started crying. She cried because she couldn’t bare thinking about losing Andrew forever over a stupid fight. She cried because it hurt too much. She cried because she needed to let it all out or she would explode. After what felt like ages, Meredith calmed down and decided to text Andrew.

Andrew was in bed and he couldn’t sleep either. There were too many things on his mind and most of them were about Meredith. He kept thinking about their fight, she just wanted to help him and he yelled at her like she had done the most awful thing possible. And now, he felt really bad for acting like that.  
Andrew was pondering when he heard his phone buzz. He took it and saw Meredith’s name on the screen.

M “Hi, Andrew. I can’t sleep. I can’t stop thinking about the fight we had earlier and I wanted to apologize. You were right, I shouldn’t have taken over your patient”

He didn’t expect to get a text from her after the reaction she had earlier but a part of him was happy to hear from her. He answered as soon as he received it.

A “I can’t sleep either. I’m the one who is sorry, you were just trying to help. I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that. I feel really bad”

M “Looks like we have a lot on our minds. Please don’t feel bad, I understand your reaction. You’re an excellent doctor and I shouldn’t have overstepped on this case”

A “It’s okay, Mer. You’re forgiven. I can’t stay mad at you anyway”

M “Can we talk tomorrow? I think we need to clear some things out, for good this time”

A “Sure. Meet me at the coffee cart tomorrow morning?”

M “Yes. I’ll be there. See you tomorrow”

A “See you tomorrow. Good night, Mer”

M “You too, Andrew”

And with that, the both of us went back to bed and slept peacefully, knowing that the following day they would see each other and, hopefully, find solutions to their problems and get back to the way things were before.


	2. Please don't go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meredith and Andrew finally talk about their relationship before a snow storm hits Seattle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you very much for the kudos and comments on the first chapter, it means a lot. I'm now back with chapter 2 and I hope you'll like it! Enjoy!

The following day, Meredith woke up determined to finally have a big talk with Andrew and get things straight with him so they could start fresh. She got out of bed, took a shower and decided to put a little effort in her makeup because, truth be said, she wanted to look nice for Andrew. Then, she went downstairs to see her kids and her sisters.

“Hey, can you take the kids to school for me, please? I need to go to the hospital earlier than planned” Meredith asked her sisters.

“Sure, we’ll take them. Something bad happened at the hospital?”

“No, everything’s fine. I just need to get something important done before work”

“Ok… you’re hiding something from us!” Amelia said, suspicious of Meredith’s behavior.

“No, I’m not! Bye and thank you for the kids!” Meredith said, smiling to her sisters and closing the door behind her.

“She’s acting weird, right?” Maggie asked Amelia.

“Yeah and I’m dying to know what it’s about!” Amelia answered, looking at her sister.

Meredith got in her car and headed towards the hospital. She couldn’t wait to see Andrew but a part of her was anxious about this meeting. What if things went wrong? He seemed so angry the day before and she couldn’t imagine her life without Andrew, he had grown so important to her in the past few months. Even during their break there wasn’t a single day when she didn’t think about him. Sure, she was angry with him at first but her anger was soon replaced by a large empty space in her heart. She missed him so much. And the night they had spent together a few days ago had woken up all the feelings she had for him, it was like nothing had changed and they were this cute happy couple again.

Meredith was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn’t even notice that she was already on the hospital parking lot. She looked around and spotted Andrew at the coffee cart. She took a deep breath, got out of her car and started walking towards the one person she couldn’t stop thinking about. Andrew heard the sound of high-heels coming his way, he turned around and saw Meredith approaching.

“Hi” Meredith said, smiling softly and sitting down next to him.

“Hey. Here’s your coffee” Andrew answered, smiling and handing her the coffee he had ordered for her “You look beautiful by the way” he said shyly.

Meredith was surprised to hear him say this but she was thrilled that he noticed “Thank you. You seem better. It’s good to see you smile”

“I got paged during the night about Suzanne and we finally found her disease. We started treating her and she is already showing signs of recovery”

“That’s great, Andrew! I’m really glad she is feeling better” Meredith looked at him and gave him her prettiest smile. She was so relieved to know that Andrew was feeling better. “So… I’m feeling a little nervous. I don’t know where to start” Meredith said, looking at the ground and then glancing at Andrew.

“Well, for starters, I just want to apologize again for the way I talk to you the other day. I was exhausted and stressed and I shouldn’t have taken it out on you”

“Don’t worry. It already happened to me so, trust me, I get it. I’m sorry I overstepped on the case but I just wanted to help you and ease your mind a little. I know how obsessive this can be and… I was worried about you” Meredith stated, now looking straight in his eyes.

“I get that now. Thank you” Andrew said, smiling. “And I also wanted to apologize for asking you to take time to think about our relationship. I know it was stupid and I never should have asked you that”

“Don’t apologize. I didn’t like it, like I told you, but after reflecting on it I think you were right. It allowed me to think and realize what I really want”

“And that is…?” Andrew asked her, a bit afraid to hear her answer.

“You. I want to be with you and I don’t care about the rest. This break made me realize that I want you in my life. And for the record, I do respect you and I don’t care that you’re younger than me or less experienced in life than me because I miss you” Meredith let out a long breath and felt like a weigh had fallen off her shoulders. She had tears in her eyes and Andrew could see how sincere she was. He took her hands in his.

“I miss you too, Mer. I can’t stop thinking about you, every day, all day. I need you” Meredith smiled and felt tears rolling down her cheeks. “Please, stop crying”

“Those are happy tears, Andrew” Meredith told him, smiling ear to ear. Andrew looked at her and wiped the tears which had fallen on her cheeks.

“Good then. I’m glad we figured things out for good.”

“Yeah, me too. We didn’t talk much the other day” Meredith said, blushing a little and Andrew let out a chuckle.

“That’s for sure. But I want you to know that this night meant a lot to me”

“It meant a lot to me too. It made me feel like old times, when everything was good”

“You know, I’d love nothing more than to go back to how things were” Andrew said, still holding her hands and giving them a little squeeze. Meredith looked at him before putting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes.

“Me too” Meredith said, sighing contently.

Meredith and Andrew stayed like that for a few minutes, just enjoying each other’s presence and never wanting to let go of one another. Unfortunately, the spell was broken when Andrew’s pager went on.

“Consult in the pit. I gotta go”

Meredith sighed “I wish you could stay”

“Me too but Bailey’s going to kill me if I don’t go”

“I know. Go save lives, doctor!” Meredith said, laughing a little and letting go of Andrew.

Andrew stood up, still holding one of Meredith’s hands. “See you later?”

“Sure. I’ll text you”

“Great, can’t wait. Bye” Andrew said, leaning down and giving Meredith a light kiss.

“Bye”

Meredith looked at Andrew until he was out of sight. She smiled and leaned back on the bench contently, enjoying the sun coming to warm her face up. She was feeling good, light and, more importantly, happy. She was finally back with Andrew, after months of being apart and miserable and afraid of losing him forever. But now, everything was back to normal and she couldn’t be happier.  
After a few minutes, Meredith’s pager went on too. She got up and went to work. A long day awaited her.

**

A few days later, Meredith and Andrew were still on cloud nine. They had spent the last days together, trying to make up for the time they had lost. Everyone was glad to see that they were back together and happy like before. Tonight was date night so, after her shift, Meredith headed towards the resident’s lounge where Andrew was waiting for her. When she arrived, she observed Andrew for a few seconds before he saw her staring at him.

“Liking what you see, Dr. Grey?” Andrew asked her with a smirk. Meredith walked to him, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him slowly.

“Always, Dr. Deluca” she said with a smile. “How was your day?”

“Pretty good. I operated on a kid with Dr. Bailey this afternoon and we saved him”

“That’s great! I’m really proud of you, Andrew” Meredith kissed his cheek and gave him her prettiest smile.

“Thanks, Mer. Ready to go?” Andrew asked, taking his bag.

“Yes, let’s go. I’m starving!”

Andrew took Meredith’s hand and pulled her out of the resident’s lounge. They left the hospital hand in hand, showing their love to everyone. They were ready to get out of the building when they saw that the way out was blocked. They asked a member of the staff what was going on and that’s when they learnt that there was a snow storm outside.

“Sorry but no one can get out of the hospital, it’s too dangerous” the guy told them.

“Okay, thank you” Andrew said. Then he turned to Meredith “I guess we have to cancel our date”

Meredith sighed “I was really excited to go out with you”

“Me too, Mer. But we have no choice here. Look on the bright side, we’re still together” Andrew told her, smiling.

“True. So, should we go to the pit and see if we can help?”

“Sure. At least we can be helpful”

“I’m going to go change back into my scrubs then. I’ll see you later” Meredith kissed Andrew, winked at him and headed towards the attending’s lounge.

***

Ten minutes later, Andrew and Meredith met in the pit. They looked around and noticed that it was a pretty calm night. They saw Bailey and Richard examining patients. Bailey raised her head and saw Meredith and Andrew. She checked her patient before heading towards them.

“What are you two doing here?” she asked, surprised.

“We were on our way out but the doors are blocked because of the snow storm. No one can get out” Meredith answered.

“Yeah, so we came back to see if we could help” Andrew added.

“A snow storm? I didn’t even know about it. Anyway, it’s pretty calm around here but you can go check on patients”

Meredith and Andrew had been working for a few minutes when a siren was heard. Just after, Ben entered the hospital and went to the four doctors.

“There’s been an accident, pretty severe. We have three victims so far, two girls and a boy. They were on their way to a party when their car slipped and fell into a ditch. We were able to get them out but two boys are still stuck”

“Oh my god. How old are they?” Bailey asked.

“I’d say around fifteen or sixteen. But we’re running out of staff and we need all the help available to get the two others out as quickly as possible” Ben was concerned.

“I’ll come with you!” Andrew said.

Meredith turned to look at him “What? Andrew, no!”

“Mer, I have to. We can’t let these children die!”

“I agree with you but let someone else go, there are plenty of doctors here, please” Meredith said, afraid and pleading him to stay. She couldn’t let him risk his life like that.

“Look, we don’t have time. I’ll be careful, I promise” he approached her and took her hands in his “Please, let me help”

“Fine but you better come back in one piece, I can’t lose you too” Meredith put her head on his chest and Andrew wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead.

“You won’t”

Ben and Bailey were watching the scene, smiling at the cute couple. Bailey had always thought that Meredith and Andrew were made for one another and the scene she was watching only confirmed her thoughts. After a few seconds, Andrew let go of his girlfriend and kissed her soft lips. “I love you”

“I love you too” Meredith said, kissing him one last time. Andrew turned to Ben and the two of them walked to the ER door and left the hospital.

“Don’t worry, Meredith. He’s going to be fine” Bailey told Meredith when she saw tears forming in her eyes.

“Well, you know everything that already happened in my life. I can’t really be optimistic” she said while looking at the doors, hoping that Andrew would come back but knowing that he wouldn’t.

Yes, Meredith really had a bad feeling and boy was she right to feel it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter was already written before last week's episode aired so it doesn't really follow what happened on the show. Anyway, I think we all needed a little fluff after everything! Thank you for reading and see you in a few days for chapter 3! ;)


	3. Stay with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew left the hospital during the blizzard and Meredith hasn't heard from him for way too much time. What will happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! The final chapter is here! I hope you'll enjoy it ;)

It had been two hours since Andrew had left the hospital with Ben and Meredith still hadn’t heard from him. She had tried to get some work done but her mind was off. She couldn’t stop thinking about Andrew and she kept imagining the worst. She admired the fact that he wanted to help people and that was one of the things she loved most about him but she just wished that he wouldn’t volunteer for things which could compromise his life. But, well, that was the kind of man he was.

While Meredith was in her thoughts, Carina appeared in the room.

“Meredith!” she called out to her.

“Carina? What are you doing here?” Meredith asked her, surprised.

“I’m looking for Andrea but I can’t find him. Do you know where he is?”

Meredith looked at Carina. She opened her mouth but no sound came out, it was like words couldn’t get out. She looked at the floor, breathed deeply and looked at Carina again. “We should talk in private” Carina looked at her confused but nodded. Meredith headed towards an on-call room followed by Carina.

“So… There was an accident because of the storm…”

“What? Is it Andrea? Is he okay?” Carina cut her off.

“He wasn’t in an accident but… they needed hands to save other people and Andrew volunteered. He left more than two hours ago and I don’t have any news from him” Meredith said and Carina could see the concern in her eyes.

“I’m not even surprised he would do something like that” Carina replied.

“Yeah, me neither. He can get really involved when it comes to patient. Look what happened with Suzanne a few days ago”

“He really struggled with this case. He was unrecognizable, it was like seeing my father when he has his episodes…”

“I mean, he is feeling better since Suzanne’s disease was found and I know that he just wants to help people because that’s just who he is but I have been thinking for some time and the illness crossed my mind…” Meredith revealed to Carina “I thought I was crazy but, now that you mentioned it, I think it may be a possibility”

“I really hope I’m wrong” Carina said, sighing. “What is going on between the two of you by the way? Are you back together?”

Meredith smiled “Yes, we are. We have been for almost a week and, honestly, things are going great. We’re really happy” Meredith paused and tears started forming in her eyes “Which is why I can’t lose him. He is too important to me; I couldn’t bear it” Her voice started to tremble and small sobs escaped her mouth.

Carina made her way towards Meredith and hugged her. Meredith held Carina tight and started crying harder, feeling like her heart was going to break in her chest. She was so worried about Andrew. He was the new love of her life and she couldn’t live without him, not after everything they had gone through.

“I can’t live without him. We just got back together and we’re happy. We said “I love you” for the second time just before he left and I can’t imagine it being the last time…”

“Hey, Meredith, don’t worry. I’m sure Andrea will be careful and that he will do his best not to get injured because he has people who love him waiting for him to come back in one piece” Carina said, looking Meredith in the eyes and slowly massaging her shoulders to calm her down.

“Yeah, you’re right. It’s just that my mind always goes to dark places after everything I went through and all the people I have already lost”

“Well, we’re going to stay calm and try not to freak out, okay?” Carina said, reassuring Meredith but also reassuring herself. She was scared about her brother but, right now, she needed to be there for Meredith, who was clearly in a worst state than her.

“Yeah, okay” Meredith told her. “When Andrew gets back, remind me to tell him how lucky he is to have such an amazing sister”

“Thank you. It means a lot” Carina answered, smiling.

“Sure” Meredith replied with a smile. Then, she looked at her watch and saw that Carina and her had been talking for quite some time “So, I should go back to work. Thanks for everything, Carina”

“No problem. See you later”

Meredith smiled and left the room. She headed back into the pit to see if she could help but the two first victims of the accident were already being taken care of and there wasn’t any news from the three other victims. Meredith decided to go to an on-call room so she could relax a little. She knew she wouldn’t get any sleep because she was too stressed out about Andrew but she would try to follow Carina’s advice and not freak out until there was something to freak about.

Meredith laid down on the bed, got her phone and started scrolling down her photos. As she was looking at them, she came upon a photo of Andrew and herself. It was taken a few months ago on one of their date nights, Andrew had taken her to a fancy restaurant in the city and then they had gone on the most beautiful viewpoint on the city. They had spent hours in each other’s arms, talking about everything and anything and enjoying each other’s presence. Meredith remembered this night like it was yesterday. It was the night when she realized that Andrew and her were meant to be. And now he might be in danger and she might lose him. Meredith thought about Carina’s words so she took a deep breath, wiped away the tear falling on her cheek and she put her phone away. She closed her eyes and was starting to doze off when she heard her phone buzz. She looked at it and saw a page from Bailey “Come in the pit. Urgent” Meredith started to panic and stormed out of the room. She ran to the pit like her life depended on it and went to Bailey.

“What is it?” Meredith asked, breathless and panicked.

“Meredith, I need you to stay calm”

“It’s a little too late for that. Please tell me what’s going on. It’s Andrew, isn’t it?”

“Yes. He had an accident while saving the three other victims. He is in a pretty severe state…”

Bailey kept on talking, explaining Andrew’s injuries but Meredith wasn’t listening to her anymore. Her mind was off. Her fear had come true, once again. Why did she have to lose everyone? Everyone she loved either left or died. She couldn’t bare this anymore; it was too much. She felt tears forming in her eyes but she didn’t try to hold them. She needed to let it out otherwise she would explode.

“I want to see him” Meredith said, cutting Bailey.

“He’s being prepped for surgery. I will perform the surgery myself and Helm will assist me. I’m sorry but you can’t see him right now. And you know the rule about loved-ones”

“Please, Bailey. I can’t stay here not knowing what’s going on in there. Let me go in the gallery at least”

“Fine, you can go in the gallery but I don’t want you to say a word or I’ll ask you to leave!” Bailey warned her.

“Sure, I won’t say a thing. Thanks Bailey” Meredith told her. She didn’t wait for an answer and headed towards the gallery. As soon as she found it, she turned the speaker on so she could listen to everything that was going on in the OR. Meredith sat on a chair, she put her head in her hands and felt anxiety taking over her body. She took several deep breaths, trying to calm down but she knew it wouldn’t work. Andrew had just entered the OR, he was still unconscious which made Meredith even more nervous. The doctor anaesthetized him and she couldn’t help but think of how peaceful he looked.

 _Please Andrew, stay with me. I can’t lose you_ Meredith said to herself.

The whole procedure took around five hours and Meredith stayed in the gallery the whole time, listening to every word and following every gesture Bailey was making. Richard and Maggie had come to see her and bring her food but, honestly, she preferred to be alone at that moment. As soon as the surgeons were done, Andrew was moved to the recovery room. Meredith went down to the OR entry and waited for Bailey to come out.

“How is he? You didn’t say a thing in there” Meredith asked her, concerned for the man she loved.

“He will be fine. He will need some time to recover but he’s okay” Bailey said.

“He’ll be fine?” Meredith repeated, slowly sobbing and suddenly feeling lighter.

“He will be fine”

Meredith wrapped her arms around Bailey “Thank you, Bailey. Thank you” Bailey smiled and hugged Meredith, gently stroking her back.

“You can see him as soon as he is back in his room. Shouldn’t be much longer now”

Meredith let go of Bailey “Okay, thanks. I’ll go wait for him” she said and turned around to go to Andrew’s room. When she arrived, she waited for him and took the opportunity to text Carina to tell her that Andrew was out of surgery and that he would be fine. She settled down into one of the chairs and started reflecting on her day. She felt so relieved, like she hadn’t breathed properly for days. Andrew was fine and they would be able to pick things up where they had left them before his accident.

Twenty minutes later, Andrew was brought up in his room. He was still sleeping but Meredith could see that he already looked better. She thanked the nurses who had brought him back, took a chair and sat at his bedside. She took his hand in hers and put her head on his bed. She closed her eyes and just enjoyed the calm and being close to Andrew and, more precisely, a healthy Andrew. After a few minutes, Meredith felt Andrew’s hand squeezing her own. She raised her head and saw Andrew smiling and already looking at her.

“Hey beautiful” Andrew said, looking into Meredith’s blue eyes and giving her his most beautiful smile.

Meredith examined his face and couldn’t help but think how handsome he was. Even in a hospital bed, he remained this handsome man with whom she had fallen in love. She smiled, tearing up a little “Hi”

Andrew reached for her cheeks and wiped her tears away “Don’t cry. I’m fine, I’m alive”

Meredith looked down for a second or two and then looked back at Andrew “I know, I know. It’s just that I was terrified all day long so now, seeing you in that bed, safe and smiley gives me all the feels”

“I’m sorry for scaring you, I didn’t mean to. When I heard Ben saying they needed help, I didn’t hesitate one second, I had to go” he told her.

“I know, and it’s one of the things I love most about you, but you could have died out there, I was worried sick about you and I kept imagining that I would never see you again…” Meredith’s voice broke and she started crying again. Andrew’s heart broke at the sight of his girlfriend crying because of him. Making her cry was the last thing he wanted to do. He moved a little in his bed to make some room for Meredith.

“Come here” he said, putting her by the hand. Meredith stood up from the chair and laid down on the bed next to Andrew. She put her head on his chest while Andrew put his arms around her.

“I’m really sorry, I should have asked you before volunteering. I should have known that you would be worried. Forgive me” he said, putting his head on Meredith’s and gently stroking her arms.

“How could I not? You risked your life to save those teenagers” Meredith raised her head to look straight into Andrew’s eyes “You’re a hero. My hero”

Andrew bent his head down and kissed Meredith’s lips. The kiss was soft and gentle and he put all the love he had for her in it. “I love you so much”

“I love you too” Meredith replied, smiling, before kissing Andrew again. They had been kissing for a few minutes before Meredith stopped the kiss. “By the way, you need to know that your sister is pretty amazing”

“Yeah, she is. But why are you telling me that?”

“After you left, she came and talked to me. I was worried about you and she comforted me. She was worried too but she put her fears aside to calm me down”

“I’ll have to thank her later for taking care of my gorgeous girlfriend. Does she know that I’m okay though?”

“Yes, I texted her earlier and she was really happy to know that you were fine. She handled it much better than I did”

“Given your past and what has already happened to the people you love, I get why you were so scared, and she does too so don’t worry about it. You don’t have to always be strong, especially with me” Andrew told her, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

“Well, the same goes to you, Mr. I want to save everyone’s lives” Meredith said, letting out a chuckle.

Andrew pretended to be offended “Hey! Don’t make fun of me”

Meredith looked up at him “Sorry, too tempting. But, seriously, I’m really proud of what you did today, Andrew.”

“I have to admit I’m proud of myself too” he replied, smiling. “And you would have done the same for a patient, Mer”

Meredith laughed “Well, I can’t deny that after what happened with Gabi” Andrew laughed along with her, feeling grateful to be alive and able to laugh with his girlfriend.

“You’re a hero too, Mer”

“Guess that makes us a couple of superheroes, then” Meredith told him, smiling and looking at Andrew. “Super Andrew and Super Meredith, call for help. Sounds pretty good, right?”

Andrew looked at Meredith “Sounds great” he said before kissing her.

Soon after, the both of them fell asleep, exhausted from their day. They were happy and in the safest place in the world: each other’s arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wanted to post this chapter before last night's episode aired but I ran out of time. It gives another perspective to the episode at least ;) Also, I chose not to have Meredith bring the illness thing to Andrew when he woke up because, well, way to break the spirit. I just wanted fluff!  
> Thank you everyone for reading my fanfic, I really hope you liked it! I already have an idea for another OS so I'll see you soon! ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it! I will post the next chapter in a few days ;)  
> Also, if you have time, please comment or let a kudo, it would mean a lot to me. See you!


End file.
